


Day 1-6

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [1]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, ALL THE FLUFF, And exam anxiety, And some random shit, Like drunk souls, M/M, This was a bitch haha but kinda fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Includes the prompts: Holding hands, Cuddling, Playing games/watching a movie, On a date, Kissing, Wearing each other's clothes~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided with my kpop-biased friend drymartaeni (she writes BTS in case anyone's into that) that we both suck at actually writing fic, and therefore should write a 30 day OTP challenge with one prompt a day to raise production.  
> Except some prompts were not our cup of tea and we got to take one away each (which we keep as punishment should we fail).  
> After a while, I settled with writing Fuma/Kento, because it felt most possible to finish haha.
> 
> I'll post six at a time in order not to spam. They're short and varies in mood since I actually write 1/day haha. Fluffy unless otherwise stated.

1\. Holding hands - G

 

Kento can't even count all of the more or less suggestive things he's done with Fuma in front of a camera throughout their career. Half naked or suited up, clinging to one another or distanced with implying looks. A lot of things that should affect him since it _is_ his boyfriend and he looks damn good in a shirt unbuttoned halfway down his stomach and a hand in his messy hair.

But he can handle that. It's work, he can stay professional.

Except when they have to hold hands. He's not sure what does it because he's young and hormonal still and should react more to sex appeal. But it feels so intimate holding hands, something that's theirs and he's probably just a hopeless romantic but he feels a little scandalized when they have to do it on camera for everyone to see. And Fuma knows that.

So when they're shooting another ridiculous Valentine's Day concept, sitting by a table across from each other with fake hot chocolate in front of them and Duet staff asks if they could hold hands, Kento opens his mouth to protest. He never really _protests_ , instead suggests something that's going a little further but he's more comfortable with. It never fails, and he's pretty sure that's why magazine staff loves him.

But before he gets a word out, Fuma reaches over the table and grasps Kento's hand, gently rubbing his thumb over Kento's knuckles while looking at him with a small, knowing smile. Kento can tell that the surprise shows on his face when he hears the camera shutter go warm. He spends a few moments wondering how he's supposed to react, until Fuma laughs and lets go, asking if that was okay.

The photographer grins and says they got it, they may leave.

“Why did you do that?” Kento asks when they're back in their dressing room, not sure if he's upset or just confused.

He sees Fuma's smile before he's pulling his fluffy shirt over his head and it's hidden for a moment.

“It's Valentine's, right?” Fuma says when he emerges from the knit, eyes glittering with mischief and Kento can't be upset with him even if wanted to. “Don't the girls deserve at least one shot of us looking in love?”

“I...” Kento breaks off with a sigh because that doesn't even make sense. But Fuma's logic has always been weird and he decides to just accept it. “If you say so.”

When the issue is published, Shori comes up to Kento and shoves the magazine in his face. “Did they steal this from your private stash? If that's the case I'm changing all my passwords.”

Kento accepts the magazine, and his eyes widen as he sees that the picture got a _full spread_. Fuma's smile is knowing and affectionate while his own expression is helplessly surprised, and it really looks like a screenshot from a drama with a confession scene.

Fuma leans over from where he sits next to Kento, and Kento hears his breath of amusement as he looks at the picture.

“... Yeah if they don't think we're together now I don't know what.” Kento says with a sigh, but it doesn't bother him that much, knowing that no one will _really_ believe it.

“That's good.” Fuma says, and even though he's casually scrolling on his phone with one hand, Kento feels a hand slip into his, fingers lacing together. “Now people can stop flirting with you on every new set.”

Kento rolls his eyes but can't help smiling as he squeezes Fuma's hand in his. Fuma might not be very logical, but at least he's cute.

 

 

2\. Cuddling – College AU, G

 

Kento can feel Fuma's presence in the doorway, but decides to ignore it because he knows what's coming.

“Kento...” Fuma says slowly, sounding tired and not just in the wanting to sleep way. “It's past midnight. Come to bed.”

“I can't, I need to finish this.” Kento says, trying not to look at Fuma because he knows he looks way too inviting and he needs to finish reading about this today.

“You've been studying for like ten hours you can't press much more into your head today. It'll turn to mush.” Fuma says, sounding serious. “Brain mush is a medical condition.”

Kento rolls his eyes, ending up looking at Fuma anyway. He's wearing pyjamas pants with little stars on them and a thin grey T-shirt that's oversized enough to look kind of hot, hair loose and messy from self-drying after his shower. He looks so cosy and Kento's very very tempted to just go to bed.

Fuma raises an eyebrow at him, looking exasperated. “What are you even doing? You said you managed to go through what you wanted today like an hour ago?”

“Yes I know, but Shori said that last year's exam asked about four pathogenic ETEC serotypes, and I haven't read about that at all because I didn't think we'd need to know those, so I had to look them up.” Kento explains hastily because he can't believe that would be an exam question, but Fuma's expression gets more sceptic by each word he says.

“... Yeah I have no idea what you just said, but whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow.” He says determinedly, and Kento opens his mouth to object, but Fuma stops him. “No! It can wait. Now come to bed and I'll help testing you tomorrow, okay?”

“I...” Kento starts, because he feels like he has to read some more even though the words are spinning in his head, but the stress is so very present with an exam in two days.

“I said no.” Fuma says determinedly, walking over to the table Kento's spread all his papers over and firmly closes Kento's laptop in front of him, then stretches out a hand for him to take. “Come on.”

Kento considers protesting, but thinks that maybe, if Fuma can help him tomorrow, it'll work out. “If I fail this exam I'm blaming you.”

“I'm fine with that.” Fuma agrees, still waiting for Kento to take his hand.

“... Okay.” Kento sighs, taking Fuma's hand and lets him help him up from the chair he's been sitting on for the past three hours without break.

“Good.” Fuma smiles, then apparently notices Kento's glance down at the table surface full of papers. “No notes can come to bed. I'll tear them, and I'm not kidding.”

“You're so hard on me.” Kento whines, but lets Fuma guide him to the bedroom.

“You're tired!” Fuma tells him, only letting go of Kento's hand when he's safely by the bed. Fuma lies down and rolls over to his side, stretching his arms out for Kento to come.

“I am tired.” Kento agrees, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I'm really stressed too though.”

He yelps in surprise when he feels arms grabbing him from behind, pulling him backwards to lie down, but he ends up laughing to release the shock when his head meets Fuma's chest.

“You're always stressed, and you always nail those exams anyway.” Fuma tells him. “So now we cuddle and sleep and you can worry some more tomorrow.”

Kento smiles and moves around a bit until he's properly in bed, cheek resting on Fuma's chest. “What would I do without you?”

“You'd fry your brain, fail your exams, never sleep, lose all your friends and be miserable forever.” Fuma says, and Kento considers slapping him but can't keep from grinning, slipping an arm around Fuma's waist to hug him. “Shut up, I was trying to be cute.”

“You're always cute.” Fuma tells him so naturally Kento feels like his heart swells. “Just don't choose tech zero types before cuddling with me.”

It makes Kento laugh out loud, because Fuma's so adorable when he tries to talk about things he knows nothing about. Besides, he thinks that those ETEC serotypes can't be worth too many points on the exam anyway.

 

3\. Gaming/Watching a movie – PG. For some alcohol.

 

Watching Kento play video games is hilarious, because he sucks at it. Clearly he was too busy playing soccer and charming girls when he was a kid to spend all those hours on serious gaming.

Even though of course, making him play Dark Souls when he's not even used to the controllers could be a bit on the cruel side.

“Ahh shit it's coming after me what do I do what do I do?!” Kento's voice goes into a high pitched shriek at the end as he tries to steer away from the boss currently trying to smash him, without much success, and Fuma can't stop laughing. “FUMA!”

“Run!” Fuma tells him, laughing too much to be able to help properly. Besides, the fun part is to see Kento get terrified and not to make him win the game. He's still in the training area anyway.

“I can't run where the hell did it go where am I!?” Kento groans as he tries to make out where he's running and steer the camera the same direction. “Now where did it go I- SHIT!”

The screen gets full of grey well animated armour as the boss promptly jumps on top of Kento's character and tries swinging its sword at him, but Kento's got so little hp left he's going to be dead in half that blow.

And his character falls down in the water and the very encouraging “YOU DIED” screen takes over.

“This game can't be won why do you make me play it.” Kento mutters and tosses the controller at Fuma's lap. “I'm not trying it again.”

“But you have to retrieve your souls!” Fuma tells him, picking up the controller to poke it at Kento's upper arm. “Come on~”

“No, I am not being killed by those creepy zombies again just because I can't see the one with a fire arrow.” Kento crosses his arms determinedly and Fuma knows there's not much to do.

“I can play past them so you can have another go at the boss?” He suggests helpfully, but Kento just gives him a look that clearly says what he thinks about that.

So Fuma decides to try another strategy. “You know. There's a drinking game to this game.”

Kento raises his eyebrows, then leans forward to tap his phone on the table and looks at the time. “It's 7 pm.”

“So? It's just you and me, no one's gonna judge.” Fuma grins, thinking that in a way it sounds stupid to drink just the two of them but at the same time, it's fun to be stupid sometimes.

“... If you drink every time you die I'm going to get smashed.” Kento says seriously, but he's grinning and Fuma laughs.

“I'll hold your hair when you throw up.” He says reassuringly, and Kento slaps his shoulder.

“I'm not throwing up!”

“Come on, just a bit, we don't have to get wasted?” Fuma tilts his head, aiming for cute. “Just a little bit.”

“Okay.” Kento agrees, then rises a finger. “But if you bring out tequila halfway, I'm throwing your PS4 out the window.”

Fuma just laughs but promises not to, knowing it won't be necessary.

And 45 minutes later, Kento's giggling so much he can't even hold the controller as the first enemy strikes him down, and Fuma takes it from him, figuring Kento doesn't have to drink any more melon soda vodka now.

“I suck.” Kento manages and his head falls heavily on Fuma's shoulder as he slowly calms his laughing.

“You do.” Fuma agrees, reaching up to pet his hair while declining the game's inquiry if he wishes to try again. “At least you're good at that.”

It takes Kento a very long moment for being so smart to understand what Fuma just said, and when he does, he looks up at Fuma with a frown. “If you got me drunk just to seduce me _you_ totally suck, you can do that without alcohol.”

“I know, but you're really cute drunk.” Fuma smiles, leaning down for a melon soda kiss. “Wanna watch a fluffy movie or something to make up for all the death?”

“Yeah.” Kento agrees, nodding against Fuma's shoulder. “As long as we make out.”

Fuma grins, reaching for the remote control. “I think I can be okay with that.”

 

 

4\. On a date – PG. Non-idols AU with fangirl!Kento

 

Fuma's not entirely sure if he's okay with laying off university studies for the night to go to a boy idol concert. It just seems so... gay. Which is ironic because he's going with his boyfriend, so joke's on him, but still. He's never considered himself that kind of gay.

Then again, Kento is the pretty type, with the perfect smile and fluffy hair and slender body. The type who should probably be in an idol group himself. So in the end Fuma doesn't have any arguments whatsoever not to go with his boyfriend.

Kento is absolutely adorable about it, smiling excitedly from the moment they meet up at the train station, but Fuma still whines because he's a _boyfriend_ going to an _idol concert_. He has to whine.

“Why do I have to spend two hours looking at your wet dream?” He complains as they're heading up stairs on their way to the arena, surrounded by girls in all the colours of the rainbow, covered in concert goods.

“Because you love me. And he's _hot_.” Kento's eyes sparkle, and Fuma rolls his eyes but can't keep the smile from his face. Kento's such a fanboy it's almost too cute.

He's even wearing a red shirt and red bracelets and has a red bag, because if you have a favourite, you're showing it. Fuma's determinedly dressed in white and black with silver accessories to prove he's not an idol fan, he's just dragged along. If he'd wear any colour, it'd be light blue because apparently he has an affinity for people called Nakajima, but he's very careful not to be too obvious about that he finds the guy kind of attractive. He might have busted himself when they watched that movie with the bed scene but hey. That was hot.

Ironically, the tote bag is black and white, matching Fuma's outfit perfectly, which is apparently an excuse for him to carry all of Kento's goods. Yamada uchiwa (even though he did bring his own too), Yamada photoset, Yamada clearfile, Yamada everything.

If Fuma has to be completely honest, the guy is pretty. Really pretty. Maybe not his type, but Fuma _is_ gay and that man is one you'd bang if you got the chance, simple as that. But he's not saying that unless Kento forces him. Luckily, Kento says it enough for both of them.

The have stand seats, which isn't the best thing you can get, but Kento's still happy and they have a nice overview of the stage from up here.

They're at the end of a row so Fuma doesn't have anyone else next to him, but there's a mother with two girls around 12 years old before him, wearing red and orange respectively. Fuma has to grin at how their chattering is similar to how Kento rambles on at home.

Kento hands Fuma the penlight he bought for him, instructing him to do his best with such an adorable smile that Fuma just nods and says he'll try.

When the concert starts, Kento's just as flaily as the girls on the row before them, and Fuma quickly becomes aware that there's a group of teenage girls behind him that like Chinen, due to the screaming levels when he shows up on the intro screens.

He has to admit the initial red and gold costumes are pretty cool, and when Kento gets a death grip on his arm as Yamada removes his masquerade mask, he can see why. He's heard all of these songs several times, knows most of them by heart and some he even knows the furi to.

It's actually kind of fun, he has to admit, the mood is great and Kento alters singing along with squealing, crying and slapping Fuma so hard he thinks he might get bruises on his arm.

But, when Yamada pulls open his golden leather jacket to reveal a bare chest with a cocky, knowing smirk and the camera zooms in on it, Fuma's okay with Kento hitting him. Also when they perform the new single that's not released yet, and it's a bit autotuned and kind of cool. Almost something Fuma could listen to willingly. There are also lasers and fire then and he likes that.

Kento's absolute highlight is definitely when the idols come riding in small carts on the upper floor, like four rows away from them, and Yamada waves at them, a look of positive surprise on his face like he doesn't see many guys here. Fuma can understand that, there are barely any guys here. Kento's practically crying on his shoulder after that, and Fuma grins widely as he wraps an arm around Kento and joins the waving to Yaotome and Inoo in his stead.

Kento's ecstatic afterwards, practically bouncing forward and talks nonstop about things that happened and did Fuma _see that_ , that was so good, and the new song, and Yamada was so _hot, and Yamada saw them, oh god._

Fuma just smiles all the way to the restaurant they decided to eat at before going home, listening and adding small comments where he can, what he appreciated and what was cool and so on. He also helps Kento put together the setlist, which makes Kento take ages to finish his pasta since he keeps remembering things in the style of “Holy damn they danced with chairs. The chairs. Fuck. What song was that even.”

This night is all for Kento, but Fuma still thinks of it as a date. Because this is Kento showing him something he loves, and that's the best kind of date there can be. So even if Fuma whines, he's not really complaining.

 

5\. Kissing – PG, noisy bandmates.

 

“I want you to kiss Kento. Because you're dating but I've never seen it.” Marius demands, waving his soda can enthusiastically and Shori watches it with worried eyes, probably thinking about his carpet.

There's a short silence.

“... How old are you again?” Kento asks at the same time as he hears Fuma mutter: “Voyeur.”

“In my home country I'm old enough to drink wine, thank you very much.” Marius tells him, raising his soda pointedly.

“Well you're not in your home country now and you wouldn't want to be fired, would you?” Kento asks, aware he sounds snappy but he's not entirely okay with the request.

Playing slightly questionable card games with his sober group wasn't supposed to end up like this after all. And kissing with other people watching is... weird.

He'd probably be laughed at by everyone if he said it was embarrassing though. Fuma would probably laugh the loudest.

“Like anyone here would tell on me.” Marius pouts, but seems to give up on the argument with that. “Anyway, just kiss.”

“I agree with the baby.” Sou says with a grin, then winces as Marius slaps his head.

Kento makes a face, trying to get away from this. “Isn't that weird?”

“I think it's weird.” Shori raises a hand, but he already looks like he's given up. “But I guess nobody cares about that as usual.”

“Not really.” Fuma says, and Kento turns to find him grinning, like he would if there was a couple kissing in front of him. That traitor.

“Fuma?” Kento asks, raising his eyebrows because hello, they're supposed to be on the same side.

“What?” Fuma shrugs, not looking even a tiny bit guilty. “I like kissing you. Marius is a creep. I don't see anything weird here.”

“Hey!” Marius calls, but Fuma ignores him completely in favour of crawling closer to Kento, complaining about his numb legs since they're sitting on the floor.

“Shut up, you're getting what you want.” Kento hears Sou say and he's pretty sure he almost shoves Marius to the floor considering the yelp, but he's very busy watching Fuma coming closer until he's in Kento's face.

“Just another performance.” Fuma mumbles so quietly Kento barely hears it, but he knows it was only meant for his ears. Thinking about it that way makes it easier after all.

So he accepts Fuma's lips against his own even though he feels a blush creeping onto his cheeks and he knows he must look like a girl. But after a little while, he stops thinking about who's watching them and kisses back like he would if they were alone, feeling Fuma's arm wrap around his shoulders to pull him just that tiny bit closer. But then he feels a brush of tongue against his lower lip and wonders if that's a very good idea, but thankfully Shori breaks it off.

“No no no! No! Stop!” He almost shouts, and Kento doesn't have to watch Fuma's face when he pulls back to know he's frowning.

“Why not?” He asks, sounding like a cranky child and Kento rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, why not?” Marius questions as well, but Shori just leans over to flick his forehead, telling him to behave.

“I have limits. I refuse to watch my parents making out.” Shori settles, and even though Kento breaks out laughing, he can see Shori's point.

 

6\. Wearing each other's clothes – PG, includes Hokuto getting dumped.

 

It's raining. Or more like pouring. An umbrella doesn't help much, the front of his jeans already soaked and glued to his thighs, the cold seeping seemingly all the way into his bones.

Luckily he can see the apartment building at the end of the street, lights blinking through the rain and he tries to stay positive.

Except it's really hard when he's already upset as it is, and then this fucking weather.

Sometimes, Hokuto's way of thinking is way too far from Fuma's own, and at those times, he shouldn't be the one comforting him. At those times, it should be Juri or Jesse or just about anyone else. In fact, Kento would have probably been an excellent choice.

Rolling around in self-loathing and not wanting any help to get out of it is not something Fuma handles very well. To the point where he can't think of many things he has as little patience with.

So in the end, after he tried to be the good friend and comfort and bring food and suggest games or talking or whatever, he'd had enough of it and simply told Hokuto that if he was going to be a brat, he could call someone else.

He knows it was douchy, but he'd already had a bad day and some whining wasn't the best way to wrap it up.

He finally stops before the door he knows so well, ringing the bell before he starts folding his umbrella.

Kento opens the door, the frown forming on his face the moment he lays eyes on Fuma. “You're soaked.”

“It's kind of raining.” Fuma mutters as he steps inside, knowing that wasn't enough sarcasm to pass as a joke. It only comes out irritated.

Kento eyes him for a moment, then sends him to the bathroom for a shower and it's just what Fuma needs. He stands under the hot water a little longer than he has to, letting it warm him all the way inside and then some more.

When he steps out of the shower, he finds a neat pile of comfortable looking clothes waiting for him, and he smiles. It's Kento's clothes, and it smells like him when Fuma pulls on sweatpants and lets himself cuddle into the oversized college shirt that is amazingly soft. It smells like safety and home and it helps his muscles relax just as much as the hot water did.

He leaves the bathroom and finds Kento sitting on the couch, absently watching variety on TV while playing games on his phone, two mugs of hot tea on the table.

There's a small firework of warmth in Fuma's chest as he's reminded how much he loves this boy, for understanding without him saying anything, and his stupid grin remains on his face as he sits down as close as he can.

“Hey.” Kento looks up, minimizing the puzzle game on his phone and lays it aside. “Hokuto was bad, huh?”

Fuma groans, leaning his forehead on Kento's shoulder and it feels a little better. “He's hopeless. If he wants to drown in his misery he shouldn't ask for help.”

“Doesn't he do this every time he breaks up with someone though?” Kento asks, but there's a hand coming up to play with Fuma's still moist hair and he just makes a deflated sound.

“Yes. But normally he's at least a little bit reasonable.”

“At least you tried.” Kento says warmly. “He'll come around. Besides, I'm pretty sure Jesse went there instead.”

“Good. I'm a bad friend at times like these.” Fuma mutters, sitting up properly and reaches for the tea mug on the table for something to warm his hands. He does feel bad about just walking out on Hokuto, knowing he should have handled that better.

“Well, you're a very good friend all the days Hokuto hasn't been dumped. You've handled your fair share of self-loathing, nobody's saying you have to take those blows when someone else can?” Kento says, and it sounds so reasonable when it comes from him that Fuma sighs.

“I guess. Thanks.” He sips the tea, but almost burns his tongue and decides to leave it for a little while longer. “You sure know how to take care of me.”

Kento laughs, looking at Fuma like he's a little stupid but it's cute. “It's not that difficult when you come home drenched and looking like somebody killed your family. I didn't want to talk to you like that anyway.”

“Was it that bad?” Fuma has to smile, and Kento just gives him a look. “Well, it worked? Also I'm keeping this shirt, it's super comfortable.”

“What, no, it's one of my favourites!” Kento objects, looking like he wants to tug at Fuma's sleeve but remembers the tea mug in his hands.

“No, this is the part where you say I can keep it, because it looks good on me.” Fuma explains, since Kento clearly hasn't understood the concept of boyfriend shirts. “That you want me to have something that's yours.”

“Fuma, you already have like five of my shirts and we've been dating for two years, you're not taking it.” Kento says firmly, but the look in his eyes betrays that he finds the discussion kind of amusing and Fuma knows he has a chance.

“Well.” Fuma grins, trying his tea again and deems it a drinkable temperature. “Then you just have to take it back.”

 


End file.
